


A Match Made in ???

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Aya - Freeform, M/M, Minerva - Freeform, super cliche, theyr cool omg, this is uuhm, thos r snorts gay mums !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus accidentally lies to his mom about being in a relationship and asks Robbie to be his fake date while they visit





	1. sport's first lie, sport's second boyfriend

Aya was a short, curved, dark-skinned woman with smiling blue eyes, framed by beautiful waves of raven hair that cascaded down her round face and stopped just above her shoulders. Often you'd see her with her tresses up in an unruly bun, shimmering locks curled around the sides like the leaves of a palm tree, all held by an orange, tree trunk-like hair tie. She wore a floral-patterned sundress that went just past her knees, a look she was known for, and a wide-brimmed hat to complete her warm colored outfit. She was a good mom to Sportacus, and a good wife to Minerva. Usually her elf son was glad to see she was calling him.  


Minerva was a tall woman with a thin waist which contrasted startlingly to her wide, muscular chest and her broad shoulders. Most of the time she wore a soft crimson suit with yellow accents that flowed into a tight-fitting pencil skirt, leaving her muscular calves visible and charmingly so. Her straight auburn hair cascaded from her head and down her shoulders, stopping halfway down her back or sometimes tied up in a gleaming pony-tail. She had a deep, thunderous voice that settled at the bottom of any room, filling it with a pleasant and comforting rumble. It usually filled Sportacus with the same kind of nice feeling, but as it rattled through his phone and into his head at that moment, he sat on the edge of his bed with a frown.  


“Mom, I promise I'm very happy by myself,” he whined softly.  


“Listen to your stepmom, baby,” Aya chimed into the receiver. He felt a pang of annoyance at their persistence.  


“Momma! I don't need to date anyone,” he groaned, watching the sun set through the front window of his airship. “I have lots of friends! The kids keep me company all day-”  


“But who keeps you company at _night_ , Sport,” he heard Aya joke quietly.  


“ _Momma_!!!” he hissed, feeling his face heat up, leaving his scowl a deep, embarrassed red. Minerva laughed, a low, booming, dracula-esque laugh. His subconscious draw to a vampire felt ironically accurate to him.  


“Sportacus, we just want to make sure you're not lonely,” she said, still chuckling. “You haven't dated anyone since… since Krell. Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone to hold and kiss?” she asked. Sportacus sighed softly. He was tired of having this conversation, and tired of thinking about Krell.  


“I am dating someone,” he said tiredly and without thinking. His eyes widened suddenly and he gasped silently at his own audacity. How could he have just lied to his mothers? He immediately went to take it back but was overshadowed by their delight.  


“That's fantastic!!” Minerva said, and her wife added, “Why didn't you tell us before?”  


Sportacus paled. “Because it's…” he tried to think of someone he’d be scared to tell his parents of. “Robbie Rotten.” He said impulsively, the color draining from his face. Him in a relationship with… Robbie Rotten? He swallowed a lump in his throat and ignored the pleasant feeling in his chest when he thought of holding the tall man, kissing him…  


The line was quiet for an uncomfortably long time.  


“Glanni’s boy?” Aya asked softly. Sportacus had heard stories about the famed villain, but Robbie’s father was long gone when Sportacus arrived.  


“Yeees?” he tried, his voice quivering. It was quiet for another moment before Sportacus heard Minerva say, in hushed tones:  


“There's no one else who'd love him.”  


Sportacus’s frantically-beating dropped to his stomach.  


He continued listening, silently, as Aya added, “What if he's too much like his father?”  


“He couldn't be. You remember him? Such a sad boy,” Minerva reassured her. After this she said, “Sportacus, why don't we come down and visit you and Robbie?”  
Sportacus choked on his breath. “...huh?”  


“That's a great idea. I'd love to see you and Robbie to...together!” Aya said.  


“.......................huh?” Sportacus asked again.  


“How long have you two been together? What _base_ have you gotten to?” Aya asked him.  


“I don't- _Momma!!!!!_ "  


Aya and Minerva both laughed again, but Sportacus began to feel sick with guilt and worry.  


“We will be down to visit you soon! How does Wednesday work, Sportacus?” Minerva asked. Sportacus looked at the calendar. It was Monday.  


“Sure,” he said. His voice was quiet, barely audible, but they didn't seem to notice. They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.  


Sportacus dropped the phone and slid off the front of the bed to his knees. How had he been so desperate to… lie to his mothers? He had blatantly lied and now he was suffering the consequences. He groaned and shut his eyes, curling on the floor, waiting for sleep to overtake him as the gears in his brain spun and whirred in and pathetic attempt to come up with a way out of his predicament


	2. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus asks Robbie for help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter 2 !!! chapter 3 should b out soon c:

_Peace. Tranquility. Solitude._

____

____

Robbie’s slim chest moved slowly from beneath his extravagant pajamas, the gentle features of his pale face smoothed into an uncharacteristically calm grin. 

The foggy blue light from his underground windows highlighted the movement of his thin frame with a sky-colored light as he picked himself up from the soft, wool surface of his orange chair and flipped himself onto his side with a comfortable grunt. His mind was half asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing was slow and gentle when a knock sounded on the metal roof to his lair. 

He let out a groan, much less peaceful than before, and rolled himself out of his seat. 

Sportacus stood behind the billboard that poorly concealed the self-proclaimed villain’s lair. He rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet and waited, his strong hands shaking in apprehension. 

“No… no, I can’t do it,” he said to himself, and turned around to leave when the door to Robbie’s house flew open and Robbie appeared, coming up and resting his elbows on the side of the silo-like tube. 

“What are you doing here, Sportaflop? It’s past 8:08,” Robbie teased, his voice more tired than surly. He followed up on his observation with a great big yawn. 

“I was, uh, just about to leave actually, hehe,” Sportacus mumbled, poking at the soft earth with the toe of his boot. Robbie woke up at Sportacus’s discomfort. He leaned forward and placed his chin slyly in the palm of one hand. 

“What’s got you so flustered, Sporty?” he asked, grinning impishly. Sportacus’s eyes drifted to the ground as the welled with guilty, embarrassed tears. He hid his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. 

“I…” he shut his eyes tightly. “My parents have been bugging me about dating and I said I was dating someone so they wouldn’t bother me about it and… and they asked me who it was and I said…” he looked up, his terrified blue ones making contact with Robbie’s terrified grey ones. “You.” 

Robbie’s eyebrows raised. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head. “You said… m-me?” Sportacus didn’t hear the hopeful tone in the tall villain’s words over his inner turmoil. 

“I just-they’re coming to visit on Wednesday and I don’t normally lie but I’m..” his voice cracked, “I don’t know what to do, Robbie.” 

Robbie sighed and broke the eye contact to look sheepishly at the ground. “I’ll… play along, I guess, but you owe me big time, Sport,” he said, trying hard to restrain his excitement. Sportacus immediately perked up. 

“You will?” he asked, smiling widely. Robbie didn’t get a chance to deny before Sportacus raced forward and wrapped the villain in a bone-crushing embrace. “It’s just for one day Robbie, thank you so much!” he yelled. Robbie let out a strange grunt and pushed half-heartedly at the elf. 

“It’s… fine,” he mumbled. Sportacus finally let Robbie go and flashed him a big, genuine grin and somersaulting away. 

“Stupid… elf…” Robbie grumbled, hoping Sportacus hadn’t noticed the light brush across his face as he made his way back down into his home. 


End file.
